runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mientras Guthix duerme
* , boost to 51 * * * * * * * * , boost to 50 * * * * , boost to 51 * , boost to 66 * * * * * (Can be boosted from level 51) * , boost to 54 *60 Fuerza *23 Invocación *53 Robo, boost to 56 *55 Tala |items = *Sapphire lantern (o una Bullseye lantern y un Sapphire) *1 Air rune, 1 Earth rune, 1 Fire rune, 1 Water rune, y 1 Mind rune *1 log, de cualquier tipo *Snapdragon seed (obtenible durante la quest) *Lantern lens *Seed dibber *Papyrus y Charcoal (obtenibles durante la quest) *Knife *Mort Myre Fungus (obtenibles durante la quest) *Ring of Charos(a) o 5,000 coins *Unpowered orb *Bronze Medium Helmet *Iron Chainbody *Runas para cualquier charge orb spell (30 runes del elemento elegido y 3 cosmic runes) *Runas para el hechizo NPC Contact (2 air runes, 1 astral rune y 1 cosmic rune) *1 Law rune, 1 Death rune *Equipamiento para 2 estilos de ataque distintos :Objetos recomendados: *Runas/Tabletas de teletransporte. *(Super) Restore potion *Mucha comida *Montones de Super energy potions *''Ring of Life (para jugadores con combat skills menores a 75) :* Un cayado de dramen o un cayado lunar, a menos que hayas completado la misión Cuento de hadas 3 - La Grieta de los Orcos (para poder usar el Fairy ring BLR para teletranspotarte a la Legends' Guild). * Un anillo de duelo y un tronco (para transportarte a Guerra de los castillos y usar el Balloon transport system para llegar a Taverley). * Una tableta de House teleport (si tu casa esta en Taverley) o una Taverley tablet (si terminaste Love Story) * Runas para hacer Teletransporte a Varrock o una tableta de Varrock teleport. |Enemigos = *Assassins x2 (level 38) *Mercenary Mage (level 48) *Mercenary axeman x2 (level 88) *Elite Black Knight x3 (level 138) *Tormented Demon x2 (level 450) (Estos no pueden matarte.) *Balance Elemental (level 454) |Recompensas = Véase la sección de recompensas |Inicio = Habla con Radimus Erkle en el Gremio de los legendarios }}centre|650px Mientras Guthix duerme (While Guthix Sleeps''' en inglés, abreviada como '''WGS) fue la primera misión de dificultad gran maestro en RuneScape, lanzada el 26 de Noviembre del 2008. Fue por mucho tiempo considerada como la misión más larga y difícil en RuneScape. Actualmente, con el lanzamiento de nuevas misiones gran maestro. De cualquier forma, Mientras Guthix duerme sigue siendo una de las misiones más preferidas por los jugadores, y aún es reconocida por muchos como la misión más entretenida del juego, debido a su profunda historia y gran cantidad de desafíos y acertijos. :''Nota: Esta misión puede tomar horas para completarse. Si planeas hacerla de principio a fin, vas a requerir muchas horas disponibles. Algunos jugadores se han demorado más de 10 horas en completarla.'' Descripción oficial ---- Equipo Desarrollador *'Desarrollador:' Tytn H *'Editor de Diseño a Cargo:' Mark O *'Segundos Desarrolladores:' Paul Gower, John H *'Asistentes del Desarrollador:' Lewis M, Tim C, Matt H, Marion C *'Escritores Adicionales:' John A, Luke M, Stephen R *'Soporte Técnico:' Ash B, Benny P, Chihiro Y *'Revisión de Código:' John A, Rod C, Matt H *'Artista Gráfico a Cargo:' James W *'Gráficos:' Matthew S, Mark B, Alex R, Matthew M, Paul B, Jeff K, Wayne M, Matthew N, Kavi M, Daniel J, Giuseppe G *'Asegurador de calidad:' Daniel O'R, Dan G, James H, Florian P *'Editorial:' Stephen R, Dave O, Luke M, Veronika H *'QuestHelp: Katie B *'Audio:' Adam B Desarrollo Empezando Para comenzar, habla con Radimus Erkle quién vive en el Gremio de los legendarios al noreste de Ardoña. Te enviará con Ivy Sophista en Taverley, afirmando encabezar una misión a Karamja para establecer un nuevo templo dedicado a Guthix. No revelará mas información sobre la misión, argumentando que es de carácter secreto. Te informará de la frase clave que debes decirle a Ivy: "''Our friend in common places great faith in totems". Ve a Taverley. Ivy esta ubicada en el edificio largo que esta más al norte de los 2 que hay en el centro. Habla con ella y dile la frase correcta. Te dirá que no hay tal cosa como un Templo Guthixiano en Karamja y que le hicieron creer eso a Radimus para protegerlo. Te enviará con Thaerisk Cemphier, quién esta en el piso de arriba. La Revelación del Druida Sube la escalera y habla con Thaerisk Cemphier. Mientras hablas con el, 2 asesinos de nivel 38 aparecerán y te atacarán usando ranged. Debes matar a ambos (esto no debería ser difícil, ya que deberías tener un alto nivel luego de haber completado las quest requeridas) y hablar con Thaerisk nuevamente. Esta ves elige las siguientes opciones en este orden: 1) "What efforts are you making against Lucien?" 2) "What are our options?" 3) "I know about the fist of guthix." 4) "What do you need me to do?" Entonces te hablará acerca de Movario, y te enviará a hablar con el bibliotecario de Varrock, Reldo. Ve a la Biblioteca de Varrock, que está ubicada al fondo del Castillo de Varrock. Habla con Reldo acerca de Movario. Te dirá que Movario habla con un acento Khazardiano, y que está interesado en trampas, mejoras domésticas y adivinación - "Una cosa que 'No-Fingers McGrew' dijo fué: 'resolviendo el puzzle se arma la trampa'." Luego Reldo leera algunos de los más viejos documentos en el archivo, en viejos, apenas descifrables idiomas. Durante la conversación, dirá, "Do I look like an expert tracker?", pero sugerirá usar "algunas criaturas de la jungla que sean capaces de rastrear olores." Te dira que hables con "alguna clase de cazador de jungla experto en la materia." Jungle Fever ''Items needed: Logs.'' ''Recommended: Teleports to Oo'glog (fastest), Mobilising Armies, Yanille fairy ring or the gnome glider to Gnormadium Avlafrim. If you have completed As a First Resort... and do not have 55 Hunter, it is advised to travel to Oo'glog and take a dip in the mud bath to boost your Hunter level.'' thumb|left|200px|Atrapando a Broav. Locate the Hunting expert, the most proficient hunter, in the Feldip Hunter area inside her hut. When you ask her about animals that could be used to track down scents, she tells you to catch a Broav, who are famous for their powerful sense of smell. They are, however, extremely hard to catch, but she pinpoints the only location where a trap can be used. Also, the bait needed to catch a broav are mushrooms from Morytania, which you will receive from the Hunting Expert. Go to the pit west of the Hunting expert and build a pitfall trap using a log and a knife, and finally bait it with some mort myre fungus. Stand aside and be patient, and eventually a wild Broav will appear and fall in the trap. Dismantle the trap to obtain an unconscious broav in your inventory. Bring your latest catch to the expert, who will then agree to train it to track scents for you. Bravo Broav! ''Items needed: Ring of Charos (a), a rune each of mind, air, water, earth, and fire, for later use.'' ''Recommended: Fairy code - Tower of Life, or an Ardougne cloak 2 or higher.'' left thumb|250px|A donde te lleva tu Broav As you have obtained a way to track down Movario's scent, you now need an object which belonged to him. Earlier, Reldo had mentioned Movario's Khazard accent, so you might be able to find something there that may lead you to him. When you speak to Angor at the bar near Khazard's Fight Arena about Movario, they say that he was frequently seen lugging his laundry to a house nearby. Go to the laundry house just west of the Fight Arena with an activated ring of Charos, and charm the Khazard launderer into giving you Movario's dirty laundry. Drop your broav and use the dirty clothes on him. As it can get stuck behind obstacles while following Movario's scent, you should move around the obstacle, use the "call pet" option in the pet interface, and use the shirt on it again to get it to resume tracking. He will lead you to the battlefield where Khazard forces fight the gnomes to a building with a broken table inside. The door is locked, so climb over the broken wall nearby. Call your broav then use the clothes on him again. When you get the message It seems that the Broav has found something interesting with this table, search the table to find a trapdoor leading into a dungeon. *If you have completed Fight Arena, the guards will not talk to you. In this case, you must talk to the local on the northwest corner of the arena to continue with the quest. Movario's Base :See Movario's base for a map of the base. You may want to bring some food and some kind of Antipoison potion; super antipoison works best for this part. If you have under 60 Thieving you might want to bring the boosts you used to start the quest. Also bring 1 air, fire, earth, water and mind rune. Note: If you leave the area and come back, the required rune can change. * There is an old battered door at the south end of the corridor. Do not click to open the door otherwise traps will do damage. Search on the door instead to read the sign. * Look closely at "Further Access Prohibited" as it signifies the rune you need to unlock the door and avoid the FIRST of its two traps. One of the letters is replaced by the symbol of a rune, which is the rune you must use. If you use an incorrect rune, the door will fire a blast spell at you. The colour of the blast spell signifies the rune you should have used on the door (blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, white for air, or purple for mind). *To unlock it (and avoid activating a trap!) a certain type of rune must be placed on the door. Closely examine the text on the door to determine what type of rune to use. *The word 'Prohibited' is the key to which rune to use. The shape of one letter of the word hints at the correct rune. If the wrong rune is used, the player is blasted by a spell (which can hit up to 990). (The colour of the blast tells correct rune that should have been used. However, the trap resets and may require a different rune the next try.) *If wrong: The door reacts badly to the rune and fires a spell at you! *If correct: The rune slides into the slot on the front of the door. You hear a click. *After the door has a rune in the centre, search the door again and you will find a trap to attempt to disarm. If you succeed you can open the door without harm. If you open the door without searching for traps (or fail to disarm the trap), it hits you for a hard (350) and poisons you. Three Elite Khazard guards will appear and attack you, and must be killed before attempting to disarm the trap again (Ancient Magicks work well for this purpose). Once you successfully disarm the trap, you will go through. *: Note: You cannot enter the base with less than 1 kg weight. * Search the painting on the east wall to open up a small room with a pile of weights, drawer and a thermometer. No need to do anything here yet. * To open the electric door, search bookshelves until you hear a CLICK. You should search the outer bookcases that have electricity running towards them to disable them. From that bookshelf, follow the wire that faintly glows to find the next bookshelf to search. (It's not necessarily the bookshelf connected to the last one) Repeat until the electric door opens. ** "You pull the book lever and hear a faint click, but notice nothing in particular happening." means to try another bookcase. ** "You pull a book lever." "CLICK!" means that was the correct bookcase. Follow the lit up wires to the next case. ** "CLICK!Chherrkizzz. You hear a locking sound coming from the large door in the north." means the electrified door has been disabled and can be opened. * Search the stairs once the door is unlocked to disarm a trap. If you do not disarm it you will be dealt 420 life points, knocking you out and sending you to Taverley. Beware of the spike traps that hit 190 life points. Climb up. * Search the desk to obtain Movarios' notes (volume 1). Read the notes (42 pages). * Pick up the Waste-paper basket next to the desk. Search the waste-paper basket while it is in your inventory. You will find a Ruby key. * Search the book case to the west of the trash can, then use the ruby key on it. A set of steps will rise in the north-west corner of the room. * Search the contraption. Do not take anything from the treasure box next to the contraption; it is a trap, and you will be hit for 500 life points. * Climb the staircase that appears * Search the bed. **Dismantle the bed-chest trap. *** If it says: "You're not sure if you disarmed the trap.", it hasn't been disabled *** The trap is only disabled if it says "You disarm the trap." * Use the key on the chest. ** Open the chest, then search the chest to obtain Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, and Movarios' notes volume 2. Read the notes (16 pages). DON'T drop either of the sets of notes after reading; you will need to show them to Thaerisk later. * Go back down to the wire room. * Search the drawers in the small east room to obtain Notes on pressure. * Look-at the temperature gauge. It should say a Número. *: The Número will be a certain amount of "Tickits" (The Número value that reads is how much you weighed when you entered the area) *: Your current weight (not the weight you entered as) must be equal to the mass of the reading of the thermometer + the mass of the weights on the statue upstairs. *:: If your mass is greater than the "Tickits", you must add enough weights to the statue so that the two add up to your mass. *:: If your mass is smaller than the "Tickits", do not put any weights on the statue. You must carry enough weights in your inventory to equal the Número of "Tickits" *: For example, if you weigh 41 kg, and the "Tickits" says 11, you must put 30 kg on the statue(11 + 30 = 41). If you weigh 29 kg and the 'Tickits" says 31 kg, you must pick up 2 kg from the weight pile and keep it in your inventory (31 - 29 = 2). *: There is a pile of weights next to the temperature gauge. There are 3 sizes: 1kg, 2kg, and 5kg. *: Take a Número of weights equal to the Número you must put on the statue. *:* If your weight changed while you were in the room, due to picking up or dropping items for example, then you must repeat these steps to get the correct weight. * Place the weights on the statue in the first floor (the floor directly above the thermometer). Go through the door next to the statue. If you fail this 3 times, you will be knocked out by gas and be placed in a jail, and your notes and key parts will be taken away from you. You will have to get them again. * If successful in leaving the room, the magical interference to teleportation has lifted. You can teleport or go east to leave Movario's base. Atrapando al Espía de Lucien :''Items Necesarios: La Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, Movarios' notes volume 1 y Movarios' notes volume 2.'' :''Items Recomendados: Querrás traer un arma junto con algunas teleport a Camelot y Falador. Los Gloves of Silence pueden ser una ayuda.'' # Sal de cualquier forma, ve a Taverley, y muestrale a Thaerisk la Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, Movario's notes (volume 1) y las Movario's notes (volume 2). Si no tienes las 2 notas en tu inventorio, Cemphier te enviará a recopilar más información. # Thaerisk te pedirá que espies a Lucien. Ve a McGrubor's Wood. # Ve a la parte trasera de McGrubor's Wood y empezará una escena. Los subordinados de Lucien están atacando a los guardianes y has llegado en medio de la batalla. # Mata a todos los Mercenary Axemen (de nivel 88) y ataca al Mercenary mage (nivel 48). Este se teletransportará. Revisa (Search) a los mercenarios muertos. Encontraras un dañado y sangriento Pendant of Lucien, pero decide no tomarlo. # Habla con el herido Guardian of Armadyl quién te pedira que encuentres a Idria en los "arms de un forester," para luego caer inconsciente. # Ve al bar de Seer's village, el Forester's Arms, sube las escaleras y habla con Idria. Te dirá que Lucien esta convocando un ejercito de muertos vivientes en la wilderness, que Lucien esta en alguna parte al norte, y que la red de espías de Lucien se ha infiltrado en casi todo Misthalin. Entonces te dirá que el plan es capturar un espía en Draynor e interrogarlo. # Ve a Falador y habla con Sir Tiffy Cashien en el parque. Te enviará al White Knights' Castle. (Nota: Si no has completado la quest Wanted!, no podrás hablar con Sir Tiffy acerca de Lucien. Aunque no esta en los requisitos, es necesario completar Wanted! para esta terminar esta quest.) # En el castillo encontraras a Thaerisk Cemphier (Guthix), Akrisae (Saradomin), y a Idria (Armadyl), ellos están en el cuarto más al este en el primer piso, junto a las celdas. Ellos acordaran dejar a un lado sus diferencias y concentrarse en derrotar a Lucien. Te darán una teleorb para que se la pongas a uno de los espías de Lucien en Draynor Village. # Pregunta como llegar a Draynor y Akrisae te ofrecerá teletransportarte allá. # Una vez en Draynor Village, usa la teleorb en el Shady stranger que lleva ropas blancas. El que lleva ropas verdes esta demasiado alerta para que le puedas poner la teleorb. El de blanco también puede atraparte y te atacará. (si pasa eso, puedes correr hasta que deje de seguirte o alguien más lo enfrente hasta que se teletransporte, en ese caso debes esperar hasta que reaparezca. Si tienes dificultad en plantar la orb, intenta usando unos Gloves of silence. # Una ves que le hayas puesto la teleorb al espía, regresa a Falador y habla con Thaerisk y Akrisae. El espía será teletransportado dentro de la celda y traerán el truth serum. # Una escena mostrará un muy patético intento de administrar el truth serum. Oops! El truth serum se ha caído y se ha roto, y tendras que hacer uno nuevo. Te enviarán a hablar con Betty en Port Sarim. Haciendo un super truth serum y reclutando a los héroes :''Items a traer: Una lantern lens, Snapdragon seed, 20 coins y un Seed dibber'' :''Recomendado: Cambiar a los Lunar spells ya que más tarde los necesitaras (no olvides tu Seal of passage). Traer una Falador Teletab es también una buena idea, ya que deberas volver alla antes de poder reclutar a los otros héroes.'' # Thaerisk te teletransportara a Port Sarim si se lo pides. El también te vendera una snapdragon seed un 25% más barata que el precio actual en el Grand Exchange, asi que si no tienes una es mejor que se la compres a Thaerisk. # Ve con Betty en la tienda de runes de Port Sarim, llevando una lantern lens, una snapdragon seed, y 20 coins. # Betty pondrá la semilla en el mostrador. Comprale a Betty un pink dye por 20 coins. Usa el pink dye en la lens para obtener una rose-tinted lens. Luego parate justo en la puerta y usa la lens con la mesa, una luz rosada brillará hacia la semilla. Busca en la mesa y toma la enriched snapdragon seed. Si aun no tienes uno, Betty te dará truth serum si se lo pides. # Regresa a Falador y habla con Thaerisk. Luego, toma un Seed dibber y planta la semilla en el herb patch en la cima de las escaleras de la zona oeste del castillo (esto no requiere tener nivel 62 de farming, usualmente requerido para las snapdragon). # Ve y habla con Idria, quien ahora esta junto a Akrisae en el White knights' castle. # Idria te pedirá reclutar a 4 héroes para atrapar a Lucien: #: Turael quién vive en Burthorpe #: Hazelmere quién vive al este de Yanille (Fairy Code: CLS.) #: Duradel quién vive en Shilo Village (Requiere haber completado la quest Shilo Village #: Mazchna quién vive en Canifis (Requiere haber completado Priest in Peril y Nature Spirit). Veasé el árticulo Slayer Master para ayuda extra en cuanto a las ubicaciones. Aquellos que esten en los Lunar Magicks pueden usar el hechizo NPC Contact para contactar a los 3 slayer masters. Questioning the spy :''Items to bring: Truth serum, charcoal, papyrus (both supplied), 1 Astral rune, 1 Cosmic rune, 2 Air runes'' :''Recommended items: Games necklace or Combat bracelet for a teleport to Warriors' Guild.'' # Return to Falador, and talk to Thaerisk, who tells you to collect the enriched snapdragon herb from the patch. It will be fully grown when you pick it: you will not have to wait 70 minutes for it to grow nor do you need a spade or even clean it like other normal herbs that you grow. # Once you have the enriched snapdragon, mix it into your truth serum to make super truth serum (65 herblore is not needed). Head back to the room with Thaerisk and the others and open the cupboard. Inside you will get a papyrus and charcoal. Now go into the cell and use the serum on the shady stranger (during this cutscene, Druid bodyguard makes an appearance). Convince the captured spy to drink it. You will be given 3 options. The correct method varies by player, and there is no penalty for choosing an incorrect option. # He will reveal his master's identity to you, which you will sketch with your charcoal and papyrus (both obtainable from a nearby cupboard) to get a Suspect sketch. # Give the sketch to Idria, and she will ask you to recruit four more heroes (first 3 from the Warriors' Guild): #: Ghommal outside the front door, #: Harrallak Menarous in the lobby, #: Sloane on the 1st floor and #: Cyrisus. (Cyrisus may only be contacted by using the NPC Contact spell. You MUST have Lunar Magicks activated in order to contact him. You WILL need normal magics in the next section.) # Return and speak to Idria, and then Akrisae. Akrisae will send you to find Silif, who is missing in action while following Dark Squall. Into the Black Knights' Fortress 's desks.]] ''Items to bring: Unpowered orb, food for fighting multiple enemies in a multi-target area, runes for any charge orb spell (3 cosmics and 30 runes of any element or any elemental staff) *remember to switch back to the Standard Spellbook*, Bronze med helm, Iron Chainbody, equipment for two combat styles (Melee and Ranged recommended), and a Falador teleport.'' Having Dagon'hai robes set or the Elite black knight armour is also necessary in the room mentioned in step 10. To gain a set of robes or armour, you would need to obtain them as either a rare drop from Dagon'hai Monks, or Elite Black Knights respectively, or buy them from other players. Note that you are able to obtain both sets in this room, but a pair must be equiped so you may grab them. The elite black knight armour is also obtainable as 3 sequential drops from the first 3 kills of Elite Black Knights within this section of the quest. :''Inventory slots: To rescue Silif in one trip, you will need 13 empty inventory slots, assuming you are wearing armour (which is highly recommended for your protection). You can get by with fewer empty slots if you make two trips: You need 3 empty slots on the first trip to get your Elite black armour. Once obtained, teleport out and bank now-unneeded items. You then need 10 empty slots on the second trip. You can also get away with three less slots, for if you do not take the Dagon'hai robes you will receive a set later. You MUST also revert to the normal spell book in order to use Charge Air Orb, or use the level 96 spellbook swap spell.'' :See Black Knights' Catacombs for a map of the dungeon. : Note: There is a safespot east of the cave, before the broken bridge, where players can kill easily a single elite black knight. It is suggested to do this now as crossing the broken bridge will land you in a group of both Knights and Mages. You will need at least two combat styles to kill the guards, as they pray against whatever style you use. However, their prayer does run out after 20 attacks, and you will be able to attack freely with whatever style you choose. (It is best to run down their prayer with a high speed attack, such as darts). The knight will drop a piece of Elite black armour until you have gained a full set. When you've got the full armour, equip it, and no one in the dungeon will be aggressive any more. If for some reason they remain aggressive simply go back up through the trapdoor and then come back down. Also note that you must kill Elite Black Knights for the armor and not Elite Dark Warriors. : # Head to Black Knights' Fortress with all the items above. Equip the bronze medium helm and iron chainbody, and then enter the fortress through a door in the southern wall. # Push the wall north of the entrance and head down the ladder. # Near the east wall, search the floor tile with an orb marking on it. Then cast the charge orb spell on it (the unpowered orb will be used in the process), which reveals a trap door. Once the spell is cast, the trap door remains revealed, so future trips to this dungeon do not require an orb or runes for the spell. # Climb down the ladder. You will be attacked by numerous different Elite black guard, along with Dark Mages and Rangers. Dragonhide armour together with Prayer Potions are recommended (if you want to save space there's an alter on the second floor of the fortress that you can use to recharge your prayer points with in between Elite Black Knight kills should you need it). # Head north by jumping across the broken bridge, (Be sure to click on the side you wish to jump to) go east, and climb up the wall. # Once up the wall, jump over the barricade. (The barricade can be jumped at only one spot. If you have moved east of that spot, you can simply walk around the barricade to the north-east. # Walk north-west from the barricade until you reach a fork in the path, then head east. You will reach a set of jail cells; one contains Silif. # Talk to Silif. He is hurt and you realise he needs a Restore potion, food, and a way to escape. Do not teleport out: you can get the potion and food within the cave. # Head west to the fork in the path, and take the north path. Enter the north door. # Search all the desks and wardrobes in the room. You will find Dagon'hai robes,(Note: you cannot have Dagon'hai robes in your bank or they will not appear in the wardrobe, but you can turn them into a set at the Grand Exchange and the robes will then be in the wardrobe), another set of Elite Black armour, a Strange teleorb, a Lobster and a Restore potion. Search the key rack on the northern wall for a cell key. (Dark Squall is in this room, usually in the eastern or central part. Ignore him. Also, do not attempt to climb the ladder in the eastern part of the room or attempt to wear any of the clothes you found in the wardrobes. Attempting any of these will turn the guards, rangers, and mages aggressive, in this room and elsewhere. If you do try to climb the ladder, you must exit the room through the door you originally entered and then re-enter the room to make the dungeon inhabitants not aggressive again.) # Return to Silif's cell and enter by using the key on the door. Use the food on Silif and then the potion. If you have a familiar at this point, dismiss it or Silif will not take your Elite black armour. Speak to him. He will put on the Elite black armour and follow you. # Return to room with Dark Squall. Lead Silif to the maps in the south-western corner and talk to him. He will state he is going to study the maps and he instructs you to plant a Teleorb on Dark Squall. He will then give you the teleorb for you to use it on Dark Squall. You will succeed, but Dark Squall recognises you, reveals that he is Surok, and call on his minions to attack you. At this point, everyone in Surok's base becomes aggressive. The best method of escape is to simply teleport out, but if you don't have a teleport, activate Protect/Deflect Magic and run back to the Black Knight Fortress. El Ejercito de Lucien y una law rune!]] :''Items a traer: Strange teleorb, una Law rune, una Death rune, teleport (preferiblemente a Falador), y las Dagon'hai robes.'' :Items opcionales a traer: Elite Black Armour # In Falador, talk to Akrisae. He will instruct you to impersonate Surok by wearing his robes. Wear the Dagon'hai robes. (If you did not obtain them earlier in the quest, you will receive a set now. Note that if you've sold or lost your robes, you won't be given another set if you found them earlier in the quest. If this is the case, when asked "How do I disguise myself as Surok" the NPC answers "That's something you will just have to figure out for yourself.") The robes are also needed to use the Strange teleorb. Make sure you have one Law rune and one Death rune in your inventory, or else the strange teleorb will NOT work. # When ready, enter the nearby jail cell. The teleorb you set on Surok will be used to imprison him here, and you will be teleported to Surok's hideout. (If you forget something and have to teleport out, you will have to use the tunnels you used before to get to Silif. Make sure to bring you Elite Black Armour as well when doing this.) # Climb up the ladder in the north-eastern corner, stand in the stone circle in the middle of the room, and activate the strange teleorb. You will be teleported. # You'll find yourself in Lucien's camp near the God Wars Dungeon, the Chaos Temple (hut), and two beacons of the Beacon Network. A guard will talk to you. # Follow the north-eastern path towards the chapel and climb up the ice wall. Jump across to a ledge on the chapel. (Remember where you land on the ledge, as this will be the only place from which you can jump back to the ice wall.) # A cutscene will play. Lucien appears and raises undead heroes from their graves, some (in green) appearing to be the Barrows brothers and another seem to be Bork. Lucien then realises you are not Surok and attacks with magic (which you dodge). When Hazelmere detects that you are in danger, he, Turael, Duradel, Mazchna, Ghommal, Sloane, Harrallak, and Cyrisus teleport in to battle Lucien and his undead. # Duradel, Turael, Hazelmere, Sloane, Cyrisus, and Ghommal are all slain by Lucien, whom then teleports away to further pursue his plans. # After the cutscene ends, the guards on the ledge become aggressive, however if you bring your Elite Black Armour and equip it, they will no longer be aggressive''' (however, this trick doesn't always work). Jump from the chapel's ledge to the snow wall and return to Falador. (You cannot teleport from the chapel itself, since it is in level 38 Wilderness.) File:Lucien_raises_Undead_heroes.PNG|Lucien raising his army File:Undead_army.Png|A wave of undead! Lucien spell.png|Lucien's deadly spell BattleReadyHeroes.png|The heroes ready to battle lucien File:8 heros teleport.Png|Teleporting to your aid File:Heroes_arrive_to_battle_Lucien.PNG|Slayer masters and other heroes arrive to battle SloaneDuradel.png|Lucien kills Duradel and Sloane Hazelmere Attack.png|Hazelmere unleashes a last ditch attack Hazelmereattacklucien.png|Hazelmere's attack is reflected HazelmereSeedPod2.png|Hazelmere takes a last look at Argento's Seed Pod HazelmeresDiscision.png|Hazelmere reveals his decision File:Lucien_prepares_spell_of_destruction.PNG|Lucien begins to charge an attack. CyrisusTuraelGhommalDie.png|Lucien kills Cyrisus, Ghommal and Turael File:Ccc.PNG|Hazelmere dies. Devestation.png|Lucien is proud of his devastation Lucien teleport.png|Lucien teleports away... Survivors.png|Only Harrallak and Mazchna are left. The Stone of Jas :Items to bring:' Dagon'hai robe set, A lit sapphire lantern, a Prayer potion if your Prayer level is low, Energy potions or Summoning familiars like a Terrorbird are highly recommended to save time(familiars are temporarily not allowed into the coming areas, so do not summon them yet), equipment for two attack styles if you fight the Balance Elemental in the same trip. (However, this is not recommended since a fair amount of inventory space is needed for the step before) '' searches for the Stone of Jas]] # Talk to Akrisae and he will say that Movario has been moving. The next task is to impersonate Surok and glean information from him. # Wearing the Dagon'hai robe set, go to the Tears of Guthix cavern where the Light creatures are, and make sure to bring a Sapphire lantern. Remember to bring a spiny helmet or (full) slayer helmet if you have to walk past the wall beasts on the way. # Talk to Movario. He believes a powerful artefact is inside the chasm below the Light creatures, but has no viable way to get there. Volunteer to go down to the chasm and explore for him. # Attract a Light creature with your Sapphire lantern, and opt to go Into the chasm (not across). Movario will cast the Blue flame spell when you go down. Into the chasm # After landing in the chasm, search the three nearby skeletons for a Hammer, Chisel, Spade, Silver Sickle (b), and six Druid pouches. Use the spade on the two rocks with a "Search" option to uncover two smashed braziers. Afterward, use the chisel on the smashed braziers to obtain a Fire orb and an Earth orb. These rocks are in the north-eastern corner (from the arrival point) and the north-western corner. # Go to the air and water braziers (they look similar to the burning braziers that provide light here but emit different coloured light). Use the chisel on them to acquire an Air orb and Water orb. These are in the south-western and south-eastern corners. # Afterward, head south until reaching three skull cavities on the southern wall. For each skull, examine its recessed block and use the respective orb on the block to acquire that elemental key: air, earth and fire keys should be obtained. # Climb up the walls to reach a fourth skull cavity, which is behind a stone cube. Use the water orb on the recessed block to acquire the water elemental key. # Climb down. For each of the three lower skulls, enter its nose cavity. (Summoning familiars cannot be brought into these cavities, and you cannot have anything equipped in your weapon or shield slot.) Crawl along the tunnel in each cavity to its end. Examine the door there and insert the respective key into the door lock. Crawl back through the tunnel and exit the skull. # Only the fire key is left. Climb up the walls to the upper skull. Use the fire key on the skull's recessed block, then search the stone cube in front of the skull. The recessed block moves to reveal a cave opening in the fourth skull. Climb through to enter the Ancient Guthix Temple. The Ancient Guthix Temple # There are eight statues in this temple. Each, when examined, will reveal what type of potion must be "made" at that statue. Use your druid pouches on the Druid Spirits which wander the area. Each will thank you for releasing them and then drop the ingredients for one of the needed potions. (Make sure you have enough inventory slots! You do not have to get all 16 ingredients (18 if you need to make a (Guthix balance potion) before using any of them, so the minimum you need is two empty slots.) You no longer need spade, hammer, and chisel, so you may drop them if you need inventory space. See the notes below for what to do if you start to run out of druid pouches. # Use the herbs and the secondary ingredients on the statues in any order (do not make a potion out of the ingredients). For defence, energy, and strength, you might receive the ingredients for the super type of that potion. You will receive a Dolmen from each statue. # Use the dolmens on the Stone Table in the middle of the temple. It will open the huge door in front of it. Any of the 8 potions may include: * Agility: Clean toadflax and Toad's legs * Guthix balance: Clean harralander, Red spiders' eggs, Garlic, and Silver dust * Attack: Clean guam and Eye of newt OR ingredients for Super Attack. * Combat: Clean harralander and Goat horn dust * Defence: Clean cadantine and White berries * Energy: Clean harralander and Chocolate dust OR Clean avantoe and Mort myre fungus * Fishing: Clean avantoe and Snape grass * Hunter: Clean avantoe and Kebbit teeth dust * Magic: Clean lantadyme and Potato cactus * Prayer: Clean ranarr and Snape grass * Range: Clean dwarf weed and Wine of zamorak * Super restore: Clean snapdragon and Red spiders' eggs OR normal restore potion ingredients * Strength: Clean tarromin and Limpwurt root OR Clean kwuarm and Limpwurt root Note: * The druid spirits will drop the ingredients for each potion a single time only. If you lose any ingredient, you will have to supply a new one yourself, so make sure you have a lot of inventory space to pick them all up. Also, for statues that may take the ingredients for regular or super versions of potions, you cannot substitute between the versions. For example, if a druid spirit drops the ingredients for a super energy potion and you lose them, the ingredients for a regular energy potion cannot be used at the energy statue. * Be careful not to accidentally eat the toad's legs while at the agility statue, otherwise you will have to bring one yourself. (The left click action is "eat", so right click and select "use".) * If you start to run out of druid pouches, use the sickle's Cast Bloom ability on the vines to receive Vine flowers. You can refill the pouch with the flowers, with a set of three making three pouches. * If you have a Mort Myre fungus in your inventory, it can fill your druid pouch as well as the vine flowers, so be cautious. The fungus will not be used if you have three flowers but will be used if you just have two flowers. For safety, you can drop the fungus, refill the pouch, and then pick up the fungus again (as long as you do not log out or take a lot of time before picking up the fungus). If for some reason, the spirits did not give the player the ingredients for the normal potions(e.g. strength potion, defence potion), they should have dropped the ingredients for their "super" counterparts(super strength potion etc) instead. File:Dolman 1 Energy statue.PNG|Energy File:Dolman 2 Balance statue.PNG|Balance File:Dolman 3 Prayer statue.PNG|Prayer File:Dolman 4 Hunting statue.PNG|Hunting File:Dolman 5 Fishing statue.PNG|Fishing File:Dolman 6 Magic statue.PNG|Magic File:Dolman 7 Defence statue.PNG|Defence File:Dolman 8 Strength statue.PNG|Strength File:Dolman 9 Agility Statue.PNG|Agility File:Dolman 10 Restoration statue.PNG|Restoration RS wgs attack statue.jpg|Attack guthixtemple_range.png|Range Dolmen mechanism.png|The dolmens unlocking the door. The Battle Make whatever arrangements necessary to battle a level 454 Balance Elemental that can use all three combat styles, lower your combat stats, and hit up to 300. You can leave the area to get supplies, but always bring your lit sapphire lantern. The battle zone is a multi-combat area. This battle is really not at all difficult if you are thouroughly prepared. Players with levels 75+ in Attack, Strength, and Defence should have no problem in defeating the Balance Elemental if they use super sets. In preparation for the battle, it may be beneficial to bring the following items (if you are going to melee the elemental): *A Dragon dagger (for its special attack), you don't need a range weapon, but bring a crossbow for the next fight (you can't lose next fight), Sapphire lantern, 100x bolts, 2x Super restore (4) and Ectophial (or similar emergency escape). *A Beast of Burden familiar (such as a Spirit terrorbird) - Fill all its slots with food (Sharks/Tuna potatoes/Karambwans/Rocktail) *Fill the remaining slots of your inventory with food and Prayer potions. *As of 16 June 2009 (gravestone Update), should you die during the battle, your gravestone will appear next to Movario and Darve in the Tears of Guthix cave and so is easily retrievable. Remember to keep aditional light sources in your bank. *It would be wise to ensure that you have a light source in your bank. If you die, you will need it to reach your gravestone. *Bring a super set if meleeing; it helps a lot in the early fight. *Remember to have super restores or normal restores and use them every second drain (when he weakens you) at least. Notes: * You should have chivalry/piety and Protect Item on at all times. * The elemental's magic attack will find its target even through solid rock. * You can send your familiar to attack the Elemental, temporarily distracting it. But the Balance elemental can kill your Summoning familiar, so it's advised not to store valuable things on it. *You don't need to trap him or range him at all, just melee and swap prayers or curses according to what attack style he is using, although using range if you're a low level is helpful as you won't need to switch prayers that intensely. *If you plan to pray-swap melee him this is one recommended set-up: **Helm of Neitiznot. **Proselyte Hauberk (the chestplate)/Bandos Chestplate/Dragon Platebody. **Dragon Platelegs or skirt/Bandos Tassets. **Dragon Boots. **Barrows gloves. (from Recipe for Disaster) **Amulet of Fury/Glory **Dragon Dagger for special and Whip/Dragon Scimitar for main attack. **Dragon Defender/Toktz-Ket-Xil/Falador Shield 3. **Soul Wars Cape/Ardougne cape 3/Skill Cape (Trimmed). **Ring of life, or if you think you're safe without it, a ring of wealth to greater increase your chances of getting the rare Dragon claws drop from one of the two Tormented demons. *The Balance Elemental will almost always attack with Range first, but you can quickly activate Protect from missiles or Deflect Missiles and then unload your weapon's special on him. *If you die, your grave will appear on the edge of the chasm in front of the light creatures. Fighting the Balance Elemental # Proceed down the corridor that was revealed when the huge door was opened. Enter a large chamber that contains a mysterious stone on a raised set of platforms. # Once ready, search the mysterious stone. A short cutscene will play, in which the Balance Elemental materializes. # The elemental is level 454, and will use all three aspects of the combat triangle. It does a maximum of 300 life points per hit. In addition to its regular melee attack it has a long-ranged melee attack (similar to that of the Rock Golem random event). Its magic attack also lowers combat stats in a similar effect to Ahrim's set of barrows armour, so bring Super Restore potions or Prayer potions and normal Restore potions if you want to save money. Its combat ability is similar to TzTok-Jad (albeit not nearly as hard), but you will not receive much warning when it switches attack styles. # The Balance Elemental seems to use a pattern in its attacks. It will often (but not always) attack for 3-4 rounds with one attack style, use its magical stat-lowering attack, then repeat with the same or a different attack style. # The Balance Elemental will change appearance slightly depending on what attack it is going to use (besides its stat-lowering attack.) If it has a large, flaming bow in its left hand, it is ranging. When maging, it will have large water spikes on top of its head and no weapon. If it has a large stone club, it is meleeing. # The elemental will vary its attack style based on the protection prayer you use. # This is one battle where the function keys are best utilized to switch interfaces quickly. F1 goes to the inventory, F2 goes to the equipment screen, F3 goes to the Prayer menu, F4 goes to the Spellbook, and F5 goes to the attack styles screen. This greatly reduces mouse movement and clicking. Practice switching interfaces beforehand to get used to which button does what. # Several times while battling the elemental, it will stop attacking to talk to you. Its message takes up your chat box but it says nothing of importance. It seems to know you and speaks regretfully (perhaps sardonically) about your death, which seems to have happened in the elemental's past. If fighting from a distance, you will continue to attack it, thus closing the chat box. # If you do not have the items to kill it fully, or the time, or simply don't want to deal with the elemental, bring along a poison item. (e.g. Dragon Dagger p++) . The Balance Elemental will initiate talking scenes with you at around 2/3, 1/2 and 1/3 health. Simply attack the Balance Elemental with the poisonous item previously, then once the dialogue comes up, do not proceed. Slowly, the elemental will be poisoned. **This can only be manipulated for as long as your prayer is on. Once it turns off, it will interrupt the chat, and the elemental will proceed with the fight**. This can reduce the items needed down to about 1 restore potions, and a simple weapon. It also reduces your effort and chance of dying when killing it. # You can leave the fight while the elemental is still alive, such as by teleporting away to resupply. However, when you come back, you will have to search the mysterious stone again to call forth the elemental, which will be fully healed no matter how much damage it had when you left. # It is possible to easily switch your prayer with fast reflexes. One tactic is to hide behind one of the torch rocks, and then use ruby bolts (E) to slay the elemental. You will easily be able to switch prayers, and then you simply need to be able to drink potions and go back to the prayer menu again. # After you defeat the elemental, touch the mysterious stone again. Another cutscene will play, in which it is revealed that the mysterious stone is actually the Stone of Jas. All your combat stats (except prayer) will quickly be boosted up to level 255. Lucien and the Stone of Jas battling Lucien's "pets".]] # Movario and Darve will appear and gloat over their find. Talk to Movario and go through all the options in order (as you finish each, it will be crossed out in red).Without the Elemental to annihilate him, Lucien will appear, and he will berate them for not informing him of their find. Talk to Lucien and go through all the options, as well. # Lucien will teleport Movario, Darve, and the Stone of Jas away and summon two Tormented Demons. He will then teleport away. # Idria and some Guardians of Armadyl will teleport in. They will assist you in your battle with the demons. The demons will be pretty easy to defeat as you have been imbued with power by the Stone of Jas, with greatly enhanced stats—you are able to hit well over 1000. (You do receive experience proportional to the damage you inflict, so take advantage of this fight to do a little training) Your life points will constantly restore to 2550, just seconds after taking damage; you effectively have infinite life points for this fight. # You will need at least two different combat styles for this battle, as each demon uses prayer and changes its protection prayer based on your attack style. As long as you switch styles at the right moment, you can defeat them fairly quickly. If you leave the battle, your stats will be reset; however, they will return to 255 when you return. # After you defeat the Tormented Demons, talk to Idria. She will commend you and teleport you to Falador. # At Falador, talk to Idria again. She will compliment you, and give you a Ruined dragon armour lump, Ruined dragon armour shard or Ruined dragon armour slice and 5000 coins that were dropped by the demons. # Congratulations! Quest complete! Epilogue When the quest officially concludes, after using of all four 100,000 experience boosts, talk to Idria again to view the "Elsewhere..." epilogue in which you learn something about the Dragonkin's return. Recompensas centre * 5 Puntos de misión * Una Pieza al azar del Dragon Platebody Ruined dragon armour. * Un set completo de Elite black armour. * Un set completo de Dagon'hai robes. * 2 Infernal ashes from the two Tormented demons plus anything else that they drop. (possibility of dragon claws) * 5,000 coins * 4 lamparas de 100.000 XP cada una Idria (Only available for skills Level 65 or higher. Choose any skill or use all on same skill. You may return later to claim the skill reward, but the Epilogue featuring the Dragonkin will only commence once all 4 experience boosts have been applied). * Access to Black Knights' Catacombs to kill Elite Black Knights. * Opportunity to loot Movario's base. ** The base has 100 magic logs, 100 pieces of coal, 100 fire runes, and 100 death runes. ** The items are not noted. Players can burn the logs or use the coal (superheat) in the base to save trips. ** Players can loot the items in multiple trips, but the items do not restock. ** At GE market prices, the items are worth approximately + + + ) * 100 }} }} coins. * Ability to kill Tormented demons for dragon metal pieces and dragon claws. *You receive a Strange key teeth and a Strange key loop **It is possible to unlock the mithril door upstairs in the Ancient Cavern by the Mithril dragons by using either a Strange key teeth or a Strange key loop on a Mithril dragon with both pieces of the key are in your inventory. This will fuse the pieces together into a Dragonkin key. Inside the mithril door are three hanging dragon heads and a giant orb in the centre. Using Fire Wave on each head will cause fire to appear in their mouths and cause them to slide towards the orb in the centre. Once the orb is lit, the player can return to the mysterious forge and will find it full of molten lava. It is here, using a Blast fusion hammer purchased from the Foreman at the Blast Furnace for 1,000,000 coins, that the player can fuse together the three parts of the Dragon platebody with Smithing level 92 (was level 99 when first Creaciónd RS Forum This Week's Updates - FAQ 28-Nov-08). It will give 2,000 experience to make it. The current price is coins. *A new pet, known as Broav. New and Replaced Characters *After the quest, Lucien in Ardougne and Varrock is replaced by Local Thug and Local Mage. The Local Thug in Ardougne and Local Mage in Varrock will still give you a Pendant of Lucien. *After the quest, new replacement NPCs appear since Lucien killed most of the team of warriors organised to stop him in the Wilderness. There is no replacement for Hazelmere nor Cyrisus. *When this quest was Creaciónd, Shady Strangers were found wandering around Draynor Village. If attacked, they would fight, but teleport away if they were losing. It is possible to kill these with poison or a lucky special attack with dragon claws or dragon dagger; however their only drop is bones. Memorial Statues Due to the death of the close friends of your character and heroes of Runescape, memorial statues were put up at several spots in remembrance of them. Tureal_and_Duradel_Memorial_Statues.png|Two statues of Turael and Duradel at the entrance of the Slayer Tower. Ghommal_and_Sloan_Memorial_Statues.png|Two memorial statues of Ghommal and Sloane now flank the entrance to the Warriors Guild. Falador park statues.png|Around the pond in Falador Park, all of the memorial statues of the fallen heroes circle it. When these statues are examined, it reads "In honour of the hero , who died attacking the Mahjarrat known as Lucien”. Personajes Reemplazados *Turael: Spria *Duradel: Lapalok *Ghommal: Laidee Gnonock *Sloane: Yadech Strongarm *Lucien: Local Thug (Ardougne) / Local Mage (Varrock) *Mazchna: Achtryn - unicamente durante el transcurso de la quest Music unlocked * Dangerous Logic - after entering table trapdoor * Black of Knight - in the Black Knight's Fortress dungeon. * The Evil Within - in the cutscene where Lucien slays the heroes. * The Sound of Guthix - in the Ancient Guthix's temple. * Temple Desecrated - at the battle with the Balance Elemental near the Stone of Jas. * Warrior's Guild - if first time in Warrior's Guild Required for completing Completion of While Guthix Sleeps is required for the following: *Ritual Of The Mahjarrat *Karamja Tasks: **'Elite:' "Ten In a Row" Trivia and being informed that it is a requirement for While Guthix Sleeps]] * At the time of Creación, the 270 quest point requirement meant only those who had completed all previously Creaciónd quests were able to start While Guthix Sleeps, similar to when Legends' Quest was Creaciónd. Later, new quests were Creaciónd and it became easier to obtain the Número quest points needed. * On Creación, this quest held the highest quest skill requirement ever, which is 75 Magic. * On the day of Creación, the spoiler read: The spoilers are concealed within the most challenging of puzzles, disguised by a rubric, and placed at the bottom of a perilous gorge. We may have the courage to recover them tomorrow. * At one point Lucien says "I am Lord Lucien of the Mahjarrat, Master of the Thousand Curses, look upon my work and despair!", a reference to Ozymandias, a sonnet by Percy Bysshe Shelley, which reads, "My Nombre is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I uncovered RuneScape’s biggest secret – the Stone of Jas! That blasted Mahjarrat, Lucien, stole it, killing many of my friends in the process." It will also say that you killed two tormented demons. * There is a glitch in the nose cavities, when you try home teleport, your character doesn't sit, but still teleports away with the same sounds and circle under yourself. References External Links *Mientras Guthix duerme - Wiki Oficial de RuneScape en español pt:Equanto Guthix Dorme de:Doch Guthix schläft no:While Guthix Sleeps en:While Guthix Sleeps fi:While Guthix Sleeps nl:While Guthix Sleeps Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Misiones de miembros Categoría:Misiones gran maestro Categoría:Miembros